Peach Blossoms in the Snow
by S.A.A.K
Summary: Touya finally admits his feelings for Yukito, but Yukito pushes Touya out of the way of an oncoming car and falls into a coma, leaving several unanswered questions. What will become of this? Obviously Yaoi.
1. Introduction

Summary: Touya, right after confessing his feelings to Yuki, is pushed away as a car is about to hit both of them. Yuki was hit and is now in a coma, leaving several unanswered questions.

_Time: Post-series_

_Warnings: Yaoi, angst, slight gore. Not for homophobics._

_Chapter rating: T+_

_Fiction rating: M_

_Disclaimer: The character rights belong to Clamp and I am not a part of their group. The mini-poem there I do own, and I have created myself specifically for this chapter. If you want to use it, please contact me._

Peach Blossoms in the Snow

_When the sun goes down and the moon rises_

_You know your time to rule has come_

_Please forgive me of my lies to you_

_Because, I don't think I could live without you_

Prologue

Touya, against his better judgment, stared at the back of his beloved Yukito's head. Touya knew that staring at your crush was not a good idea during school was not a good idea, but who could help it? He loved staring at the silver hair and imagining running his hair through it, and during a class as uninteresting as math, who could resist? "Mister Kinomoto, what is the answer to the problem on the board?" his teacher asked.

Touya blushed lightly. Having been staring at Yukito's head, he hadn't been paying attention. Touya stole a glance at the board and, to his relief, saw that Yukito had written the answer on the corner of a piece of paper. "Twenty-seven, ma'am." His teacher gave him a calculating look before returning to the front of the room.

A short while later the last bell of the day rang. Touya, who didn't have soccer practice, invited an agreeing Yukito over to his house.

"Touya, is there something wrong with you?" Yukito asked as they prepared to cross a street to one of Yukito's favorite bakeries (only since Yukito insisted on going there)

"No, why?"

"You haven't been up to your usual standards lately, so I'm just curious." As they started to cross the street Touya changed his mind. "There has been someone distracting me lately," Touya said.

"Really? Who?" Yukito asked, thrilled that Touya was opening up to him. Touya stopped and looked at Yukito, wondering how to put this.

"I'm not sure how to put this but –" he stopped talking as Yukito's chocolate brown eyes looked into his own black ones. Touya felt his throat dry up and knew the only way to tell Yukito was to show him. Without allowing himself to think about what he was about to do, Touya leaned over and kissed Yukito.

Yukito's eyes widened in shock. Of all people he could think of, he was not one of them, then again, he had not thought that Touya was gay or bi. If he had he would have done to Touya what Touya was doing to him now.

Touya pulled away, now rather embarrassed. "I guess I should leave now." Yukito was about to say something but instead noticed a speeding car coming Touya's way and neither had noticed the other. Without a second thought, pushed Touya out of the way, taking the hit for him.

_

* * *

__Notes:_

_-I am looking for a beta reader. If you are interested please notify me through e-mail to whoever correctly guesses where I got the title of this story. If there are none, then the person(s) that are closest will get cookies instead._

_-I will try to update every Tuesday over summer break. If this story is still in progress September sixth when my school district goes back then I'll start updating on Saturdays and Sundays instead._


	2. Chapter One

Touya stared in shock at the fallen body of Yukito Tsukishiro. Yukito was lying in a pool of blood pouring from his body, staining his white hair red, while several of his limbs were twisted & lying at different angles.

A crowd gathered around the sight of the accident. Touya didn't hear a word they were saying; instead the teenager was glaring at the white-faced driver.

The sound of sirens announced the approach of an ambulance and the crowd parted for the paramedics to get through. A group of four checked to see if Yukito had a pulse, and since he wasn't being carted away in a body bag, Touya assumed that Yukito was alive. One paramedic looked Touya over and decided that he needn't go to the hospital.

Touya walked to his house, unable to believe the sight he had seen, not wanting to admit it. Touya unlocked the door – Sakura had cheerleading practice after-school – and sat down in his room.

Touya opened a desk drawer and took out a notebook with a pen attached to the spiral. He took the pen off of the spiral and opened to a fresh page and began to write.

_Alone again_

_Is this what I was meant for?_

_Will there be no one to dry the tears,_

_And heal the wounds of long ago_

_Will anyone see past this face,_

_This hated mask?_

Touya closed his notebook and reattached the pen. Writing was a hobby he had picked up a while ago to let out everything he stored up because he was afraid to say how he felt, and it was probably why it took him so long to tell Yukito his feelings, even after he knew they would be returned.

Touya lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, hollow eyes reflecting the hollowness he felt inside.

Sometime later the phone rang and Touya rolled over and answered it. "Hello, Kinomoto residence," he said, covering the sadness in his voice.

"Hey onii-chan, I'm spending the night at Tomoyo's."

"Ok brat," he said and hung up the phone.

Touya continued to stare at the ceiling, wondering how Yukito was doing. He made a mental resolve to check in with the hospital on Yukito's condition but never visit him.

**

* * *

A little more angst then I intended but it's the way it turned out. Also thanks to my beta, dremixgirl. And I am VERY sorry it took so long to get this up, I chose a crappy time to start writing because my computer crashed and I was going on a long vacation with my cousin whom I still want to kill.**

**Asagi and Shirogane.**

**

* * *

****Review Responses:**

_Melody: _obviously, there is another chapter.

_Wahi_: Long enough?


	3. Chapter Two

_Yeah, yeah_

_That's how it goes_

_That's how it flows_

_That's how it is_

_This is the way_

_It isn't supposed to be_

Touya stared at his ceiling all night, afraid to fall asleep for dreams that he knew would haunt him. He knew he would look horrible the next morning but he didn't care.

Touya spent the night trying to imagine what it would be like without Yukito in school to help him when he lost focus. He couldn't picture it.

Touya dragged himself through the next day of school existing. He couldn't bring himself to converse with anyone else or yell at Syaoron just because he could. He knew the brat would report that to Sakura and she would fuss over him all night.

Touya was secretly glad when school was over that day because he had been anxious to check on Yukito's condition.

He took the train into Tokyo and from there the subway over to Tokyo hospital. "Hello how may I help you?" the receptionist asked, sounding somewhat bored from the day.

"Could you tell me the condition of Yukito Tsukishiro."

"One minute please," the receptionist said as she typed a few words into the computer. "He has been moved to the progressive care unit but is still in a comatose state. Would you like to visit him?"

"No thank you," Touya said and headed out and towards a flower shop that he remembered passing on the way.

He entered the rather large floral shop and went in search of hepaticas. He found the flower he was looking for and took eight white hepaticas and four blue ones. Touya then took the flowers up to the counter and waited while the cashier arranged them in a floral arrangement.

Touya went back to the hospital and headed for the progressive care wing. When he arrived he asked the head nurse what number Yukito's room was.

"Room 404A, but I'm afraid it won't do any good talking to him. He's still comatose from yesterday's accident."

"That's ok," Touya responded, heading down the hall to Yukito's room.

"Hey Yuki," Touya said and brushed a few wayward strands of hair out of Yukito's face. "I'm sorry you're in this bed. It should be me there, not you. Anyways, just to get this off my chest, I love you, and I understand if you don't love me back." Touya suppressed tears and put the floral arrangement on the bed-side table, then left.

------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------

Close to midnight that night a body stretched. A groan sounded from pale lips surrounded by a paler face. Pale eyes opened and blinked several times trying to figure out where they were. Yukito sat up and tried to clutch his head. It was then he noticed that he was hooked up to a blood IV and both his arms, a leg, and his ribs were in casts.

Yukito looked to the side and saw a floral arrangement and wondered who they were from. He noticed a card amongst the hepaticas and reached for it.

The card read:

_I should be in your place._

Yukito gave a startled gasp, upset that he had missed Touya's visit. _Touya, I'd rather be in this bed than see you like this._ Yukito thought before breaking down into silent tears

* * *

Don't kill me for not updating in such a long time, please? School and other things have gotten in the way and I am very sorry. Please forgive me? Please? ((see's glares she's getting) Eventually?

Anyways don't expect updates until sometime between the 23rd and 30th of this month because I'm going to end up swamped withhomework between then and now.


	4. Chapter Three

"Touya! Touya!" called an annoying female voice. "Touya," it called again. "Touya! Listen to me!"

"If I do, will you go away?" he asked, knowing that he sounded a little harsh.

"Yes."

"Good, I listened. Now disappear."

"That's not what I wanted to tell you! TOUYA KINOMOTO! Get back here!" she yelled, and the next thing Touya knew, he was being pinned to the ground by the yeller.

"What?"

"Yukito-kun woke up! Isn't that so exciting?"

"Yeah, whatever. Now get off me and leave me alone, Emiko-bitch."

"Now I know your best friend was in an accident, but that's no way to treat me, your ever-so-wonderful girlfriend."

"YOU WERE NEVER MY GIRLFRIEND! NOW GET OFF ME, DAMNIT!" Touya bellowed at Emiko.

Emiko's eyes welled up with tears and she fled. Touya, not realizing he had attracted a crowd with all his shouting, stood up to see a group of guys hovering over him. "Touya-kun, why did you do that to Emiko-chan?"

"She was getting annoy-" he was cut off when someone jabbed him in the jaw. Touya didn't bother to fight back as Emiko's fan club pummeled him mercilessly.

When he got home about an hour later he was covered in bruises, limping, and was bleeding in various places. Touya hoped that his sister wasn't home; she didn't need to get involved in this. Much to his dismay, Sakura was.

"Hello Touya. How was – Oh my god! What happened to you?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

"Nothing that will kill me."

"Let me clean you up."

"No, I got it," Touya said, ignoring Sakura's protests.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, squirt, I'm fine," Touya said, then passed out.


	5. Chapter Four

Touya woke up several hours later feeling like he had been hit by a train that had been going at full speed – not that he would know what it was like; he just figured it was something like he was feeling now. He finally got the courage to open his eyes, but instantly regretted it. For one, the light hurt his eyes, and two, Yukito had been let out of the hospital, probably waiting for Touya to wake up so he could tell him how much he hated him.

"Are you alright?" Yukito asked.

Touya remained silent, pretending to still be unconscious.

"I saw you open your eyes. Don't try to feign sleep."

"Yes," Touya responded.

"No you're not," Yukito saw through his lie. "So, what happened?"

"Emiko's fan club." A small "huh" emitted from Yukito. "I lost my temper with Emiko. The group of males that have deemed themselves her protector saw it fit to hurt me."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Sakura knows what to do with injuries, considering the klutz gets herself hurt all the time."

"You must be fine if you're insulting her again." A few minutes of silence prevailed; Touya knew Yukito was debating what to say next.

"The day of the accident, did you mean what you said?"

"Yes," Touya said, looking away ashamed. Yukito frowned at this and brought Touya back to face him.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Yukito said, looking Touya square in the eyes, and then leaned forward, capturing Touya's lips with a kiss. The other male didn't reject the loving gesture, and even rather enjoyed it.

They finally pulled away. The flush on both their faces said everything, but one. "I love you," Touya said, suddenly.

"I love you too," Yukito responded.

* * *

Sorry about the wait. School caught up with me shortly after I last posted in February and I was exhaustingly busy during the beginning of summer. I was going to post this last night but a bad storm hit soI was going to post this but before I could the power line or substation that gives my house power cut just as suddenly as the storm came. 


End file.
